The inventive concept relates to a probe card and a test apparatus including the probe card, and more particularly, to a probe card and a test apparatus including the probe card having a Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) switch.
After semiconductor devices are formed on a wafer via a semiconductor fabrication process, an electrical characteristic test is performed on each of the semiconductor devices to test for defects. The electrical characteristic test is performed by a probe card that applies an electrical signal to the semiconductor devices on the wafer, senses a signal transmitted from the applied electrical signal, and determines the presence of any defects. Conventional probe card typically utilize a mechanical switch to apply an electrical signal to the semiconductor devices. The voltage generated by the mechanical switch when performing a switching operation may cause damage to the semiconductor devices, deteriorating measurement reliability.